


莫比乌斯环

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 七五折
Kudos: 14





	莫比乌斯环

/七五折  
/17年黑历史存档

在漆黑的环境中摸索了几下，清脆的啪嗒一声，床头柜的琉璃灯慢慢溢出昏黄的光。

许佳琪弓起蚕丝被下的膝盖，用纤细的小臂抵住自己的额头，躲藏在阴影里的眉毛烦躁地绞紧，似是还未睡饱。

吴哲晗开门进来，正看见她一副不愿起床的样子。小指扣在杯底，轻轻放下水杯。

“喝口水吧。”

许佳琪长出一口气，压低脑袋，收起手臂。双手紧接着捂住了自己的脸，动作缓慢地打着旋儿揉弄。有些杂乱的棕色短发从两颊垂落，遮盖了三分手背。

吴哲晗坐到窗帘边的美式沙发椅，翘起长腿，向后倚靠。眼神逡巡一番，看见自己恶作剧的痕迹。

“你今天的戏，打算穿什么衣服？”

许佳琪打开手掌，目光冷冽地闪烁一下。

“没事，不会被发现的。”

然后向前拉动自己的背心，转头朝后背撇了一眼。几个青青紫紫的吻痕，像Queen谢幕时飘零的玫瑰花瓣。

柜子上的水杯杯口已经起了一层水雾，细密的水珠无法逃窜，也无法返还。

“你怎么还穿着浴袍？”

许佳琪依然没有起床，没有任何情绪地望着吴哲晗。

“我暂时没有工作安排。”

“那这部新戏又交给副导了？”

吴哲晗理所当然地耸耸肩，这个动作在许佳琪看来十分令人不爽。

许佳琪一把掀开被子，直接光着脚掌下地，一件一件地套上地板各处散落的衣物。吴哲晗叹了一口气，弯腰捡起床边的棉拖，走了过去。

“把鞋穿好。”

她制止了许佳琪的行动，单膝跪地地将那双已然冰凉的脚塞进鞋里。

“跟你说过多少次了，不要沉迷过低的空调温度。”

许佳琪习惯了她的唠叨，也不想反驳什么。

吴哲晗起身，略高于对方的个子直立在许佳琪面前，微微向下注视她的眼睛，那里面装满了浓度不小的spirytus。想起对方曾经骂过自己是毒药，仔细想想遇上她之后的事情，其实她才是一帖毒药。

娱乐圈里翻滚了这么多年，也是第一次碰上这样的对手，恐怕也是自己的最后一次了。

这条道原以为非黑即白，走着走着，却发现没有结果，甚至差点祸害她陪我一同沦陷。我也许不应该招惹她的，我明明知道她进圈子前有个还算可以的男朋友，是我控制不住自己犯了罪，直至今日。

许佳琪看吴哲晗盯着自己的眼神逐渐恍惚，抬起手臂圈住了她的脖子。

“想什么呢？”

听许佳琪温柔的声音，又想自私地喜欢她了。

“好像一直是我在说喜欢你，我能够听听你的么？就这一次，我会马上忘记的，我们可以当没有说过。”

许佳琪反倒笑了。

“这是在求我吗？你也会求人啊。”

“那你说吗？”

“答案很重要么？不管怎样，我们都得在一起，这不是你一开始就定好的规矩吗？”

“那你说吗？”

“好啊，我告诉你。”

许佳琪慢慢凑到吴哲晗的耳畔，露出狡黠的目光，故意吐出几口气音。

“我啊...不喜欢。”

吴哲晗用力地抱紧她，呵呵地笑了。

耳廓酥酥麻麻的，却不是那种绒毛轻浮的挑拨感觉，反而像破碎的冰针扎进了皮肉，又凉又痛。

临别的时刻，吴哲晗拉住了许佳琪的胳膊，在她的眼角留下颇有仪式感的一吻。

“Goodbye，我的小公主。”

许佳琪马上嫌弃地用手背擦掉，揪过吴哲晗的衣领。

“不是你教我要谨慎行事，你不是怕在门口被狗仔拍么？”

许佳琪有些歇斯底里，努力控制住颤抖的音量，感觉自己一直像一只被吴哲晗拿来逗趣的猫咪。

“我教你的东西，你都学得很不错嘛。”

现在的许佳琪可以游刃有余地来往在各大颁奖典礼，反倒是自己，处理起熟悉的花边新闻都颇为疲倦了。

吴哲晗忍不住抬手揉揉她的头发，果不其然被她一手推开了。

她走了。

没有跟自己道别。

每次都是我送她，这次反倒像她送我了。

凌晨五点，吴哲晗打包带走了衣柜里她曾经送给自己的几套衣物，这幢房子的钥匙也已经提前寄了出去。

机场的天空仍旧漆黑一片，等待飞机的时间总是那么煎熬。

咖啡厅邻桌的小孩无聊地折着纸，吴哲晗观察了很久，走过去向孩子的家长讨要了一张正反黑白的双色纸，带上它登了机。

起飞产生的气压差开始折磨她的耳膜，她的手心莫名有些潮湿。掏出那张纸，撕成普通宽窄的纸条，从中选了一条。钢笔好久没用了，仅存的墨汁断断续续地勉强连成字形。

黑色那面，她写了“吴哲晗”，白色那面是“许佳琪”。

打开日记本，撕下一块手账的胶带，做了一个简陋的莫比乌斯环。然后用笔尖粗暴地从中间割裂，耗尽了所有的乔装镇定，有什么东西崩坏了，滴落在黑白相接的位置。

后来，内地的娱乐圈出了一系列震动业界的新闻：“踢爆！知名女导演疑似潜规则当红女星”、“吴哲晗导演宣布暂别娱乐圈”、“惊！许佳琪的前男友出现”…

观众的脑洞不小，也有将这些新闻连成小说解读的人，却也仅仅是吃瓜群众。没过多久，总会有新鲜的热门话题讨论，观众同样是忘性很大的人。

远在国外的吴哲晗完全断开了与旧圈子的联系，每天都在海岛城市的街巷散散步，享受闲散的生活。

她爱上了这边的下午茶文化，会固定时间地光顾当地一家颇有情调的茶餐厅。今天放的音乐是Shells的Jagwar，声音调低了一些，因为悬挂的屏幕正在直播某个电影节的红毯采访画面。

“Have you been interested in LGBT activities recently?”

“Of course.”

“So, KiKi, what do you think about LGBT in China?”

“别在性别中发现爱情，而要在爱情中发现性别。”

这句话，她是用中文回答的。


End file.
